The brightness of electroluminescent devices such as taught by Burns in U.S. Pat. No. 3,350,596 or Tuenge et al in U.S. Pat. No. 5,072,152 has always been a limiting: factor in the practical use of these devices under moderate to high ambient light conditions. Many attempts have been made to increase the brightness of these devices. Levinson, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,774,435, and Kane et al in U.S. Pat. No. 4,728,581, disclose a method for increasing the brightness of an electroluminescent device in which the surface of the transparent tin oxide electrode is texturized to reduce the amount of the generated light trapped in the layered structure of the devices.